rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyan Senate presidents
This is a list of known Presidents of the Cyan Senate, one of several galactic empires in history. Sarmelonid era * Srendzhejos/Srenzejos (106 - 93 BK, founder) ** He was a dissident against the growing militarism of the Galactic Community. * Andalkas rei Dalkas (17 - 4 BK) ** Chancellor: Irdathos * Ratho Pangaros (3 BK - 7 AK) * Rīthandros (7 - 11 AK) * Arelkjas (11 - 14 AK) Jauparturnid era The Jauparturnid era occurred roughly 360 millennia after the Sarmelonid Era. * Pherigos/Ferigos (402 - 390 BGY) * Larvi ** Part of his body consists of a crystalline cocoon. ** Under his command, the armies of the Cyan Senate seize control of the Neo-Konjor Supercorporation. * Kereand ** His body resembles a large walking grain. ** Under his rule, the Neo-Malendor Technocracy is conquered by the Cyan Senate. * Kelandros (? - 302 BGY) ** Under his tenure, entertainment became more widespread and available to most people in the Galaxy. * Kalwaros (302 - 301 BGY) * Solkajes (301 - 253 BGY) ** He ended frequent democratic elections, causing him and future leaders to rule until the end of their lives. * Krenas (253 - 187 BGY) ** His armies spread the rule of the Cyan Senate by conquering, annexing, or welcoming hundreds of star systems into Cyan Senate control. ** During his reign, the engineer Asterion fled to Jerde, where he hid as a hermit and helped the Vozonid Empire surpass Surennid technology. * Sojonias (187 - 127 BGY) ** He reduced the power of the Cyan Senate (the legislative branch), allowing him and future leaders to have little opposition to their orders. ** Around his time, peace was established between the Cyan Senate and the Vozonid Empire, whom by now took over much of what the Cyan Senate did not control. * Svarobas (127 - 103 BGY) * Skavazan (103 BGY - 10 GY) ** Chancellors: Ratho (92-82 BGY), Azimathos, Nastokar (11 BGY - 2 GY, killed by Ontemâzei) ** This Igarin (blue-skinned) general became President by seizing power from Svarobas. He remained youthful for almost a century by regularly drinking doses of a blue-coloured elixir that prolonged his life, whereas his arch-enemy Zemasor (the Vozonid Emperor) grew weaker as he got older. ** One of his goals was to take over the entire galaxy, so he waged war against the Vozonid Empire and its protectorates and tributaries. The severe devastation from his failed extermination of Luril (a planet located near Jerde, the Vozonids' homeworld -- he found a shortcut to invade Jerde and seize the Vozonids' capital of Mahandaro City) on 92 BGY led to the creation of the Ontemâzei Empire. ** On 64 BGY, the senators fought among themselves, and Skavazan had them replaced. He replaced his senators again in 1 BGY to quell their protests against his costly wars against the Vozonid and Ontemâzei Empires. ** On 1 BGY, he and his government retreated from the Vozonids' attack on their capital of Skarajon to Onzeras, while leaving many dissident officials to the frigid planet of Thuskanindūva where the Vozonids took them as their prisoners. ** He was stabbed to death by a horde of Ontemâzei, three years after they destroyed various planets (10 GY). Category:Lists